Belated Halloween Special
by One-Black-Balloon
Summary: Sorry it's late, but it's here! YAY!


A/n: Thank you for reviewing on L&L! The next chapter should be up by Thursday at latest. This is A separate little story thing, so this has nothing to do with L&L, it just has Kalli in it and stuff... This chapter is dedicated to Ryu, who helped me out of my writers block. Thanks Ryu!

**Disclaimer Thingy:** I don't own the characters from invader Zim... I wish I did, but I don't. I DO own Kalli.

**Halloween Spectacular**

**of Spooky Doom!**

Zim was boosting up security on his base. It was the day of the Halloweenies and he didn't want a repeat of what happened last year. (Woo-Hoo! It's flashback time )

_Flashback_

Zim was experimenting on a squid when he heard something crash on the house level.

"Now what did Gir do?" Zim continued to work on his project when a louder crash was heard.

"Computer!" Zim waited for his computer to respond. After 5 minutes it did.

"What?"

"What was that noise!" Zim had to wait another 5 minutes before his computer answered him.

"How should I know?" Zim growled at his computer.

"GIR! Get down here!" Gir came trotting in wearing his little brother disguise.

"What are you doing?"

"I was lookin' for my moose!" Gir shoved it in Zim's face.

"Gah! Gir... Get that thing away from me!" Zim was struggling to get the moose out of his face.

"Only if you take me to get some CANDY!" Zim was amazed. Had Gir actually planned all this?

"Um..." Zim tried to think quickly, "Ok... Gir, lets go..." Gir squealed in excitement as he ran to the elevator and waited for Zim. When they got to the house level, Gir was at the door in the blink of an eye.

"Ok master, I want to go to Kalli's house first!" Zim grinned

"Perfect, er... I mean, Ok Gir." The two walked up to Kalli's house. Zim noticed the strange creatures that shehad put on her lawn just for this night. Gir rang the doorbell and waited for Kalli to open the door. Zim slowly backed away while Gir waited to retrieve his sugary prize. By the timeshe answered the door, Zim was back in his base.

"Hey Gir, How's it going?" Kalli smiled at Gir. She let him empty the bowl of candy into his bag. Kalli was one of those weirdos that enjoyed telling kids that they were out of candy.(I do too. Yes it's mean, but it's fun!) She began to close the door but stopped when she heard a panicked voice.

"Master! Where'd you go!" Gir began to cry hysterically. Kalli cursed her conscience as she walked out onto the lawn to talk to Gir.

"Gir? You know your house is right next door..." Kalli pointed to the base.

"But I wanted to gets me some CANDY!" Gir began to beat a metal fist on the ground.

"Well, I could take you... I guess..." Kalli couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Gir leapt to his feet.

"PLEEEEEAAAASSE?" Kalli could see Gir's eyes shine in the mouth of his costume.she went soft.

"Ok... Let me find something to wear." Gir giddily(Yes It's a word) followed Kalli into her house.

Kalli tried on 8 outfits before content. She and Gir left the house to go trick or treating. When they passed Zim's base, a shadow jumped out of the bushes in front of them.

"HA! I told you Zim that I would find you out on Halloween! I KNEW IT!" Dib looked triumphant but slowly shrank back when he noticed that it wasn't Zim he was talking to but Kalli, and she was giving him a death glare.

"Um... I mean happy Halloween... heh... sorry Kalli." Dib retreated back to the bushes. Kalli shook her head as she and Gir walked up to the first house in their trick or treat excursion.

Back at Zim's base, Dib waited in the bushes before finally leaving his hiding spot.

"I'm tired of playing Defense! It's time to switch to offense... Why am I talking to myself?" He shrugged and crept toward the house. The gnomes eyed him but did nothing, which surprised Dib greatly.He opened the door, which Gir left unlocked, and walked in.

Zim was deep in the the bowls of his labs calling the tallest to tell them of his mission status. He planned on having them watch the last phase of his squid experiment.

"What is it Zim!" Zim could tell right away that his leaders weren't happy

"I wanted you to watch my experiment. If it can work on this squid, I'm sure it can work on the HIDEOUS humans!" Zim seemed very proud of his work. The tallests were unimpressed with Zim's "success".

"Look Zim, we were just about to eat..." Purple declared Red looked up from his comic(I have no clue if Irkens even have comics)

"Hey! Who's the person behind you?" Zim turned just in time to see Dib's retreatingback.

"Gah! I must go my tallests." Zim's computer cut the transmission since Zim was too caught up in the moment to do so. Dib was pretty far ahead so Zim used his spider legs to catch up. Once close enough

"Stupid, stupid human. Did you really think you could outrun an Irken?" Zim smirked down at his foe.

"What are you gonna do Zim? Experiment on me?" Dib glared at the irken.

"Nooo... I don't think so." Zim carried Dib to the trash chute.

"You're just going to throw me away?" Dib was quite confused.

"It would be a waste of time and effort to experiment on such a pittiful specimen." Zim dropped Dim into the dark tunnel. Before Dib could do anything against him, he was in Kalli's house.

"Um... Kalli? Hello?" Dib wandered around the dark house.

"I can't beleive I let zim throw me away... Like garbage... That's it! I will fight this battle like a paranormal investigator no longer! I'm gonna settle this like an immature teen..." Dib ran to Kalli's kitchen and stole her eggs. He then went into the bathroom and took some toilet paper.

Kalli and Gir were walking up to the 58th house on Gir's list.

"Gir..." Kalli whined, "Can't we be finished?" Gir looked at her.

"But we're only halfway through my list..." Gir took out a long list out of his bag of candy.

"We're what!" Kalli lost her temper and picked Gir up by the head of his disguise and shook him violently. Just then, as if magic, a police car drove up.

"Uh... Ma'am, is that your child?" The police officer asked.

"No, besides, what's it to you?" Kalli shouted at the police officer.

"That's it, Ma'am we're gonna have to arrest you for child abuse and being mean to me!" Kalli looked surprised.

"Wait, what? No, you have it ALL wrong... You see-"

"You have the right to remain silent... yadda, yadda, yadda..." The police oficer hand cuffed Kalli and shoved her into the car.

"Gir!... Help..." Gir's eyes glowed red and he jumped into the car and scooted next to Kalli.

Dib had just thrown the last toilet paper roll and was opening the egg carton. He threwsome of the eggs at his door and was about to throw some on the roof when Zim walked out to throw away some more burnt hamsters.

"What are you doing to my BEUTIFUL base!" Zim screeched. He left the garbage at his door and ran out towards the large headed boy and tried to punch him. Dib Franticly looked for something to use as a defence. Zim was getting closer and the only thing that Dib could think of was to throw the egg at Zim.

_'C'mon Dib, this is the last egg... Make the shot count...'_ Dib threw the egg and it hit smack dab in the middle of Zim's face. While Zim screamed and writhed in agony, people were calling the police about a bum fight.

Back at the patrol car, Kalli was glaring at Gir while he ate his candy.

"This is all your fault you know..."she watched Gir nod.Kalli's ears perked a little when she heard her address on the radio. The police officer picked up the walkie talkie.

"So two bums are fighting in front of that house?... Ok, I'll be there." The police officer made a u-turn to go pick up the "bums" that were fighting in front of Kalli's house. Kalli watched Gir in disgust as he shoved more and more candy into his mouth. She was about to stop him but lurched forward as the car slammed to a stop. Kalli looked out the window to see Zim, who was currentlycovered in egg, and Dib fighting.

_'Oh boy... This'll be good...'_ Kalli watched as the policeman broke up the fight. She strained to hear what they were saying.

"I'm not a bum... I was just coming out of my house and this horrible STINK-BEAST was throwing toilet paper at my house!" The police officer Cuffed Dib for vandalism.

"Well Zim was making noise past 2 AM last night!" Dib shouted in defence. So the cop arrested Zim for disturbing the peace. Apon being escorted into the car, Zim and Dib gave Kalli a surprised look.

"Please, don't ask..." Kalli growled. They were all taken to the station and let off with warnings three hours later...

_End Flashback_

Zim shivered. That human holding cell was horrible and SO filthy. Just the thought of going back there made him work faster to fix any security flaws. The Halloweenies would NOT get the best of him on this night... Oh no... It would not happen again.

A/n: Sorry it's late... I've been having some problems with juggling school with skating and then somehow fitting writing in... It's been kinda stressful. But the next chapter of L&L will be up soon! Bye


End file.
